Padme's Revenge
by ImOnlyHuman21
Summary: Anakin survives Mustafar mostly unscathed and Padme survives childbirth. After 17 years living a half life the opportunity for revenge is presented to Padme, just how far is she willing to go to get back at the two men that betrayed her and to restore the things she believes in? Will her children understand? Padme Amidala is going to bring this Empire to its knees.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is a new idea for a story I had! It was actually partially inspired by a line in a song and kinda just formed into this massive idea in my head that I think is really cool! I think Padme as a character has so much potential where fanfics are concerned and she should NOT just be relegated to the love interest like she is in the movies (the clone wars TV series sort of redeems her though).**

 **This is a story of if Anakin survived the battle on Mustafar intact and Padme survives childbirth. We all know the empire is against everything she stands for, so how would she be if she had been forced to live this life for 17 years? and just how far will she go to restore the republic? She is probably going to seem slightly OOC (or maybe not cause the events justify it?) and this story is probably going to take her character to some dark places!**

 **I'm going to be alternating between this story and my other fanfiction cross over The Chosen Ones which is a story of Buffy summers ending up in the star wars universe so check it out if you like :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Padme had lived a half life since that faithful day on Mustafar. Anakin returned from fighting Obi-Wan relatively unscathed, and had never deigned to inform her of the Jedi masters final fate and he reacted most angrily should the conversation ever be broached...she hoped this meant that he had somehow survived.

Her heart had broke that day, and then it did for a second time as she went into labour. Anakin... _Vader's_ dark, suffocating presence never leaving her side. What should have been the happiest day of her life tainted beyond all compare, what life will her children have under the thumb of Darth Vader and the newly formed Empire? In a matter of hours everything she held dear had crumbled around her.  
If not for her children, Luke and Leia, she would have ended her life long before now...the once strong and proud Padme Amidala reduced to a shell of her former self. She had tried to keep their childlike innocence as long as she could, tried to be the balance that kept them from becoming like their father. Leia was more like her, strong, with morals and a sense of justice and a keen interest in politics. While Luke idolised his father, he had a naivety in which he saw the good in someone nobody else could see, usually a good trait but it worried her greatly. It made him somewhat blind to his fathers many unsavoury character flaws. Whats worse, both her children were almost as strong as their father in the force and Vader was personally involved in teaching them how to control the force.

They tried to function as a normal family, Vader demanded it. One demand he made was that they would sit and have dinner together almost every evening, the awkwardness and resentment in the air somewhat hidden by the twins lively presences. On the rare occasion the twins weren't there and it was just her and him it would usually end in disaster. If she was honest he tried, but he didn't seem to understand their love was long dead and she would quickly make this known should he stray even slightly from small talk, which would then earn his wrath. More than once it had ended in her dangled off the ground, clutching her throat, bringing back memories of that fateful day on Mustafar, the day he had destroyed everything. The day Padme Amidala died.

It was during these times of domestic violence the dark thoughts in her mind became stronger, louder, fiercer. They no longer shared a bed, but she sometimes thought about killing him in his sleep. If she succeeded the galaxy would have one less monster ruling it, and her children free of his influence. It was risky though, they may then fall directly under the Emperors influence, the only man worse than Vader. If she failed, which she suspected was more likely, she would die and nobody would be around to be the counter to his and his master presence.  
The Emperor, the only man she hated more than Vader. The architect of the destruction of everything she believed in. The man she had looked too as a mentor, the man she had stupidly believed stood for justice and decency. The man from her home planet whom she thought she knew better than almost anyone. A snake. A deceiver. A destroyer.

The only times she truly felt alive were the times Vader was away on his dark masters bidding, and her and Luke and Leia were alone together. The atmosphere was lighter, there moods brighter and, for Padme, her happiness real. The only moments that mattered to her.

One day everything changed. She was at a public event with her husband that she had been forced to go to, just about managing to crack a smile and look like a trophy wife. Vader was distracted talking to some high level empire officials when she spotted her old friends Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma. She excused herself and approached them. It was from them she learnt of The Rebellion. Their had been small scale rebellions before that Vader had quickly crushed, but she knew this one had been a thorn in his side for some time and she could understand why. Bail and Mon were smart, if anyone could organise a successful resistance they could. Them...and her.

After 17 years of living this way. The day finally came that Padme would get her revenge. The day her life would once again have a purpose outside of her children. Padme Amidala would bring this Empire to its knees.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue please follow and review if you think this story has potential! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone I'm back with the second chapter!_**

 ** _In my brainstorming for this story I've decided Id like to explore an idea that is presented to us in Rogue One, about how everything isn't black and white...the rebels are good but sometimes the rebellion must do bad things for the greater good. and vice versa, some in the empire aren't evil but they believe the empire is the only way. What Padme will do in the name of revenge will hopefully link in with this, just as I now hesitate to show Vader as irredeemable (since ya know...we already know he isn't haha)_**

 ** _Anyway on with the story!_**

* * *

 _"You're going to be our informant on the inside, you have more chance of finding out what the Empire is doing then either of us" Mon Mothma was, as always, direct and too the point._

 _"Its not like being a senator means much in this Empire, It wouldnt surprise us if Palpatine ends the charade that the senate still has any purpose for existing soon" Bail added._

 _"You think Vader wont be suspicious when I suddenly start taking an interest, after years of fighting with him about it" Padme was dubious to put it mildly, she wanted to help bring down the Empire without a doubt...but she didnt think being a spy was the best way for her to contribute._

 _"You underestimate how much a man in love is willing to overlook, and even more how much they will convince themselves of something if they want too. Vader does love you, in his own twisted way." This was an unusually ruthless statement from the kind, laid back Alderaanian._

 _"You dont know Vader" She snarked._

 _"Or maybe we just dont see him with the betrayed eyes that you do" Mon had her there, Padme knew when she had been bested. She was letting her personal bias about him control her judgement, reality was that Vader often claimed that their family was everything to him, which was why he so often forced them to all have family meals together in the first place, and also why he often screamed at her during their arguments that he 'did all of this for her and the children'. If anyone could get information from him, it was her._

And so, came the moment that Padme's greatest performance was about to begin, the moment she would 'reconcile' with Vader.

They had a nice enforced family dinner, both Luke and Leia excitedly telling her that they were learning to shield their presences from other force users, While Vader nodded like an approving teacher. Padme smiled genuinely at them and even engaged their father in conversation about their progress which she never usually did, and judging by the momentary shocked look that graced his face he hadnt failed to notice that fact either.

"Kids could you go entertain yourselves in your room for awhile? Id like some time alone with your father." She asked them politely. Luke and Leia exchanged looks that suggested they thought the shouting was about to start and quickly excused themselves, Vader look equally perplexed which would have been funny to her if she wasnt about to metaphorically crawl for the man she once loved but now despised.

"Shall we make ourselves comfortable in the living room?" he simply nodded and they walked into the other room. He sat and looked at her expectantly, She poured them both a glass of wine imported from Naboo and handed it to him. She sat closer to him than she had in a long time and breathed in deeply.

"Ive been doing alot of thinking recently, when we married years ago this...well this wasnt how I expected our future to be, I-"

"Padme. Not this again, I did this fo-"

" _Please_ dont say that you did this for us right now." She took a moment to compose herself, before she said to hell with it all and said the words she had REALLY wanted to say for a long time.

"I know you did. This is not what I wanted for our future...but its what we have got, and Ive spent a long time living in resentment over something that cant go back and be changed. The Republic and the Jedi are gone and our old lives are gone...But maybe our relationship doesnt have to be. What Im trying to say An...Anakin is that Im going to try harder from now on"

They were both silent for several moments before he grasped one of her hands in both of his.

"Padme, Do you mean it?" The look of hope on his face almost reminded her of the young man she had fallen in love with, and for just a moment the guilt of how easily these lies had dripped from her tongue threatened to overwhelm her. But this wasnt the man she fell in love with, the yellow of his eyes was proof of that. The sign of all the darkness he had caused, the next lie came much easier.

"Yes." He smiled so wide at that.

"I still love you Padme" He looked at her expectantly after the declaration, but that was one lie she just couldnt bring herself to tell.

"I know you do, Its been a long time since Ive allowed myself to acknowledge it. I think I need to start integrating myself into outside life more, The kids are attending the Imperial Academy and your the second most important person in the entire Empire..." He nodded thoughtfully at her words for a few moments, Padme relaxed slightly, he was buying it.

"Why dont you join me at the Officers gathering thats coming up? you can see and hear for yourself how we are shaping the galaxy? The Republic could never have achieved the things we are". _How far you've fallen Anakin, to think THIS is better than liberty, than democracy._  
She smiled tightly at him and he squeezed her hand.

 **Coruscant - Imperial Throne Room:**

Emperor Palpatine sensed a disturbance in the force, and for the first time since before the fall of the Republic, he felt that the balance had shifted out of his favour. But what could cause such a shift? There were no real threats to his reign left, whatever Jedi still lived where broken and scattered, any would be insurrections would soon be dealt with by his ultimate weapon, and he had the most powerful force wielder he had ever encountered and his almost as powerful offspring within his grasp...Unless his apprentice was the cause.

The Sith Lord reached out in the force and honed in on the unmistakeable presence that was Vader, he was...happy. Unusually happy. An emotion his apprentice had not displayed this strongly in some time, especially since his children were not currently with him. Palpatine gritted his teeth. He had not been able to twist the children under his will like he had hoped, Vader had expressly forbid it. Vader's love of his children was a thorn in Palpatine's side. The dark side told him that if he forced Vader to turn over the twins, his apprentice would turn against him. So where Luke and Leia were concerned the Emperor bided his time, something he was monumentally good at.

However he must make a move to find out what had caused this current shift in the younger mans emotions, he would not let anything slip through and ruin his plans now. He reached out and flicked a switch at his desk.

"Bring Lord Vader to me _immediately_."


End file.
